Thunderbolts Academy
(Opening shot: fade in to a long shot of the castle during the day. Zoom in slowly) Rocky: (voice over) Oh, do you have to go right now, Manny? (Cut to the roof. Here are Rocky, Manny, and Zuma; the second is in flight and the latter is holding a box of dominoes) Manny: Yeah. I just got accepted yesterday, remember? Zuma: For the Thunderbolts Academy? Oh yeah! You did tell us about that before Manny: Yep. I can see it now. I'll be instantly recognized and praised for my awesomeness. (doing a quick loop-the-loop) Sooner I get there, sooner I get to show ‘em my stuff Rocky: Okay, then. Well, good luck Zuma: You're not worried, right? Manny: Me? Worried? No way. I can handle anything. Don't worry about me Zuma: You're not going away, are you? Manny: I'm not leaving, Zuma. Training won't take long. Gotta dash! (He flies off) Rocky: Come on, Zuma! Let's get started on those dominoes! Zuma: Okay, Rocky! (The two run off. Dissolve to a long shot of Manny in flight. After some seconds, he stops. Up ahead, he caught sight of a floating island sitting among the clouds. A paved runway has been laid along its length, buildings have been erected in the surrounding clouds on one side, and a few moving specks mark the creatures capable of flight getting in a little flight practice. Cut to the new student as he glides slowly through the camp, staring awestruck at the bustle of activity) Manny: Oh, yeah! This is gonna be sweet! (He is suddenly met by Sunspot) Sunspot: Hey, hey! Manny! You up for training, little man? Manny: I'm totally in! When I'm out there, you'll see just how boss I am! Hey, any tips you've got for newcomers? Sunspot: (stern) I've got one. (thrilled) Just have fun! Manny: That's it? Sunspot: Yeah. I bet you were expecting something more serious (Evergreen suddenly flies up to the pair) Evergreen: Sunspot! Whirlwind is about to start with the training, and he needs your assistance Sunspot: Yeah, about that…tell him he's better off teaching solo Manny: Training is about to start? (Away he goes. Fade to a close-up of a red flag on a pole as it flutters in the wind and tilt down to ground level. Several flying animals have gathered in a line, luggage and all, and are talking amongst themselves. In the group are a large blue jay, a gray blonde blue-eyed Pegasus mare, a white/purple-furred flying squirrel roughly around Manny’s height, Rainbowbolt, and Grayson. These three are identified as Twister, Luan, and Soaron. As soon as they noticed the newbie, they snickered, much to Manny’s irritation) Manny: What? Twister: Oh, nothing. It's just...what are you? A mutated flying squirrel? Soaron: Hey! Twister: Sorry, man Manny: I'm a manticore! Geez, don't you even know a manticore when you see one? Luan: Maybe if one doesn't look like a flying kitten, we would (Their laughter angers the boy, but not long before Whirlwind shows up) Whirlwind: Well, well. Looks like everyone arrived just in time… (glances at Manny) ...especially the new student -- uh, I mean...newbie. (Soft giggling from the trio) Manny: It's Manny, and don't act like you don't know me...sensei Whirlwind: (annoyed) Sensei? Pah! Don't make me laugh, newbie. What do you think this is? Karate class? (Twister, Luan, and Soaron laugh it up, while Sunspot and Evergreen arrived, the former seems visibly angry) Sunspot: Yeah, yeah. Can we start with training or what? Whirlwind: (clears throat) Oh, of course. To start off, I'll assign you all with a partner. Seeing as there's only six of you, this shouldn't be so difficult. Grayson, you’ll pair up with Twister. Soaron, I’ll have you with Rainbowbolt. And Man --- I mean, newbie...I’ll pair you up with Luan Luan: (angry) Why, Whirlwind? Why do I have to train with the newbie? Whirlwind: As my student, you are expected to obey my every command. There will be none of that nonsensical remarks when it comes to things like this. Do I make myself clear? (The female Pegasus groans angrily) Whirlwind: Good. Now, give me a hundred laps! All of you!” (Collective groan) NOW! (A blast from his whistle gets them lifting off with their assigned partners. Dissolve to a long shot of the entire Academy campus and surrounding buildings. The cadets are zooming through their laps, going along the runway, around gray clouds, and through a hole in a cloud bank to complete the loop. As Grayson hits the straightaway, Manny and Luan flash past him. Grayson pulls up short) Manny: Lap ninety-nine! One more lap to go! Luan: Not quite Manny: Huh? (With a flick of her tail, Manny is sent flying off course and onto the runway, landing head-first in front of Whirlwind) Manny: Ow! What the heck? (Get up) LUAN! Whirlwind: Manny, you seriously can't even finish a hundred laps? (unimpressed) I thought you're tougher than that! Manny: Are you for real, man? Didn't you see Luan throw me off course? Whirlwind: Tattling on your partner, eh? Well, in this Academy, tattling is a no-no and we have zero tolerance for that! So go out there and finish your final lap before I make you do another hundred laps, tattletale!(Sunspot shows up) Sunspot: Dude, what gives? I saw the whole thing, and you're just gonna act like it’s perfectly normal to act rude to others? Whirlwind: I'm the leader of the Thunderbolts, so I can treat them however I want Sunspot: That's not how you do it, you idiot! Manny: Guys, can you not?! (The two stallions began to argue at top-volume, ignoring him completely. The other five cadets had finished their laps and laps beside the manticore) Soaron: Hey, newbie. Did Sensei Whirlwind plan on failing you? Twister: Yeah. There's no way you're gonna impress him Manny: Just what makes you three think you can do better? Luan: Well, everybody knows that newbies can't do anything right Grayson: No wonder. There has been quite a long of bragging around these parts Rainbowbolt: Totally. And a lot of that came from you three Luan: (angry) So what?! You did terribly before! When I first saw you at Junior Flight School, you failed at every obstacle course! Grayson: But he didn't give up. He kept trying (He glances at Sunspot and Whirlwind, pathetically striking each other in the face) Grayson: Uh, shouldn't we go and stop them? Soaron: Eh, they'll be fine Manny: Would they if their fighting grew more intense? Rainbowbolt: HEY, SENSEI! (His shouting instantly ceases the arguing. Sunspot quickly flies away while glaring at his blue partner) Whirlwind: Oh! Why don't you all go grab some grub! (The blue guy goes the opposite way. Dissolve to Chase walking by. He suddenly stops when his ears catch two familiar voices; neither of them sound like their in a good mood. Up ahead are Rocky and Zuma glaring at each other, in between is a pile of colored blocks) Rocky: You did it on purpose, didn't you?! Zuma: Dude, I was trying to put it on top! It was too high for me to reach, so I had to stand on my hind legs! Rocky: Oh! So you're using your height problem as an excuse to knock it over, are you? Zuma: How else do you want me to do it? Chase: Guys! (They paid no attention to him) Rocky: You should've asked me to put the last block on top! Geez, why do you have to ruin everything?! Zuma: Me?! I was trying to help! Besides, building the block tower wasn't your idea, anyway! Rocky: Well, it's all your fault. Thanks to you, we have to start all over! (Chase gets a bit closer to the bickering pair…) Chase: Guys! (...only to be ignored again) Zuma: You know what? That's it! (tosses a block aside) Forget the block tower! I'm not your friend anymore! Rocky: Oh yeah?! Well, I'm done being your friend as well! Chase: GUYS! (He finally gets their attention) Rocky: Oh. Hey, Chase Zuma: Hey, dude Chase: Guys, please don't do this. You shouldn't be fighting over something like this Rocky: Well, I'm afraid you're too late, because Zuma and I are no longer friends Zuma: We're never, ever gonna get back together Chase: What? But you guys are friends! Zuma: Not anymore we’re not. (Both pups turned away from each other and walked separate ways, and all Chase did was let out a sigh. Dissolve to a few clouds in the bright blue sky and tilt down) Whirlwind: (from o.s.) “The Thunderbolts are the fastest, best precision flyers in the world (On the end of this, the camera stops on the runway, where he is addressing the cadets, now kitted out in goggles. He stands in front of a very large object covered with a tarp; Sunspot stands to one side of this, while Evergreen is at a control panel on the other. Cut to a slow pan down the line; all have their goggles propped on foreheads) Whirlwind: (from o.s.) But spin-outs can still happen. And when they do… (Cut to him.) ...a Thunderbolt must be able to recover quickly. (Sunspot grabs tarp in teeth and pulls.) This… (Long shot: the object is a large wheel, vertically mounted, with a smaller metal wheel attached out near the edge. A belt runs over this, connecting it to a still smaller wheel at the hub, and it has a handlebar mounted on it to resemble a trash can lid) Whirlwind: ...is the Dizzibowl! It's gonna make you very, I repeat, very dizzy! (Cut to a pan along the line on the end of this; Manny, Luan, and Soaron are the only ones with cocky smiles) Whirlwind: (from o.s.) Your task is to try to recover -- (Cut to him and Sunspot; zoom in slowly) -- and fly straight again, as soon as possible. (stepping forward) Once you have recovered, you must come in for a smooth landing. Now, who's first? (Manny, Luan, and Soaron each raise a hand -- foreleg, in Luan’s case. Now she glares in Manny’s direction) Luan: Put your paw down, dweeb! He won't pick you! Manny: Oh yeah? Maybe he won't pick you! Luan: (angry) I'm a better flyer than you, so shut up before I break your wings! (Whirlwind steps up to them) Whirlwind: How about you both shut up or I won't pick on you? (to Twister) How about you, Twister? Twister: Uh, me? (He looks past the no-nonsense leader, the camera shifting briefly to his blurring perspective of the Dizzibowl. Back to him; he swallows hard and keeps looking for a silent second or two) Twister: Uh, yeah, about that...see, I don't take it well when it comes to being spun around, so -- Whirlwind: NOW!! (Cut to Evergreen and Sunspot) Sunspot: Whirlwind, this looks dangerous. Are you sure that's a good way for them to -- (Whirlwind gets into his face) Whirlwind: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be the one to tell me what's dangerous and what's not. (irked) Now, how about you be quiet and let me do the teaching?! (Now he faces Twister, whose already slipped on, gripping the outer wheel’s handle with his hand so that it goes over his belly) Whirlwind: Ready? Twister: Yes, sir! (He settles his goggles on his eyes) Whirlwind: Go! (Evergreen nervously pulls a lever back and throws it forward, bringing the rig to life. As the main wheel picks up speed, the pulley system causes the outer one to spin as well; Soaron became visibly queasy trying to follow the rotation) Whirlwind: Release! (Evergreen’s next pull on the lever launches him off the Dizzibowl in a spinning blur of wings legs, and hands. The world spins around him for an eternity until he manages to get himself flying back toward the campus. His landing, however, consists of a low moan and skid down the runway on his bottom, followed by flopping helplessly onto his front side as he slows and spins to a stop. Behind the goggles his eyes spin for a moment before his head flops forward; tilt up from him to frame Whirlwind eyeing a stopwatch) Whirlwind: Hmph. Fifteen seconds. Decent... (He pockets the watch) ...but I wouldn’t be proud of it. Who’s next? (Cut to Sunspot, dragging the semiconscious Twister away on his back while glaring daggers at Whirlwind. Zoom in on Manny and Luan with paw and foreleg again raised) Whirlwind: (from o.s.) All right, Manny. (Luan growls in anger) Let’s see what you got Manny: (saluting) Yes, sir! (Luan pushes him aside) Luan: I think I should be next, thank you (Sunspot marches up to the pair) Sunspot: It’s Manny’s turn, and that’s that Whirlwind: (from o.s.) All right, then. Luan! Let’s see what you got Manny: What?! (Now Sunspot moves up to Whirlwind) Sunspot: Are you kidding? She clearly pushed him aside, and you literally did nothing about it! Whirlwind: Sunspot, I don’t think you have any idea how things work around here Sunspot: Neither do you! Whirlwind: (fed up) What are you suggesting, that I can’t handle the responsibilities of being a coach? Sunspot: Maybe...or maybe it’s you that’s the problem! (The arguing began. Dissolve to Rocky and Zuma still outside; this time, a colorful wall of play blocks stands in between them. Both are looking away from the wall. Skye runs past them...then comes back and eyes the wall) Skye: Why is there a wall between you two? (Instead of an answer, she instantly gets pulled onto Zuma’s side; the chocolate lab brought out a handheld game console) Zuma: Skye, I think you’ll find video games much for fun than what...Rocky is doing. He’s probably playing with toy cars. Boring! (A grey paw grabs hold of Skye’s arm) Rocky: (from o.s.) No way (Now the cockapoo is pulled onto his side of the wall. There are toy cars around him) Rocky: Toy cars are not boring. Besides, Skye, I think you’ll love playing with toy cars than playing video games Skye: What? (She backs away from him and the wall) Skye: You guys were fighting again, right? Chase told me all about it Rocky: Hmph. Why do you care? It’s not like you were there Skye: I know I wasn’t there. But seriously, you guys can’t keep this up. You're friends Zuma: Well, not anymore Rocky: Now, go away and mind your own business (Both resume to their separate activities. The cockapoo sighs and walks off and meets up with Chase) Skye: Chase, they’re still mad at each other. What can we do? Chase: I don’t know what’s gonna bring them back together, Skye. But I hope they don’t stay like this for long Skye: Me neither (They took a glance at the pups. Cut to them still sulking on their own side of the wall) Skye: (from o.s.) I don’t get why two best friends would stop talking to each other over one little mistake (Back to Chase and Skye) Chase: Hmmm. You know, I think I have an idea. Come with me (He leaves with Skye following behind. Dissolve to cadets standing/sitting/lying next to the runway, in various stages of dishevelment and disorientation, and pan to follow Twister on his unsteady way in for a landing. He skids and falls onto his flying-squirrel friend) Soaron: Get off me, Twister! (The bird does so) Twister: Oh, sorry! (Their convo is cut off by the boss’s loud voice) Whirlwind: Listen up! For the rest of the camp, you’ll be working in pairs again. Tomorrow morning I’ll post the teams--- (Cut to the grouping cadets; he continues o.s.) ---including who’ll be lead flyer and who’ll be wing flyer. (Back to him and Sunspot) Good luck! (Exit the pair) Twister: (whispering, to Luan and Soaron) Like we’re gonna need it. (They do a three-way high five, down low) Luan: (whispering, laughing) Yeah! Soaron: (whispering) Let’s hope none of us gets paired up with the newbie-lion (They snicker quietly. Unfortunately, their teasing didn’t go unheard) Manny: I heard that, you jerks! Twister: Of course you did. You made Luan look bad! Manny: How? Soaron: Well, for starters, she was forced to be paired up with you the first time, which made her extremely upset Manny: So what? That’s her problem! Luan: (angry) Are you kidding?! It wasn’t even my choice! Just how dense are you?! (The trio walked off) Manny: Oh yeah?! Well, I hope I don’t get paired up with any of you three tomorrow! (He goes the opposite way. Dissolve to the Academy mess hall and zoom in slowly. Tables set with trays and cups, serving counter at the back wall, Thunderbolt logo --- single yellow thunderbolt with white wings --- above it, posters and artwork of various members hung up near the windows. Several cadets have congregated around a list tacked up on the wall; Luan happens across her two buddies. The bright blue sky seen through the window nearby means it is now the following morning) Luan: So, which one of you lucky guys gets to be my wing flyer? (The two trade a look of worry) What? Soaron: Uh, you might want to check the wall (They go on their way; she stared fixedly, and lets her eyes pop with a little gasp) Luan: What? (She noticed Manny beside her and he glared at her) Manny: What are you looking at?! (The mare lets out an angry groan before storming off. Soaron and Twister march up to him and their glares are a lot more menacing than the one he threw at Luan) Twister: You are so dead, newbie. (They left) (Dissolve to the cadets on the runway. Manny, in decidedly low spirits, clamps up next to Grayson; the former has goggles back on forehead) Grayson: I know Luan can be quite annoying at times, but I guess some people...well, think aggression is the answer to everything Manny: It’s not just Luan! It’s Twister and Soaron! Those three are seriously getting on my nerves! They always go around acting like they’re the best fliers in the world! (glancing up at Grayson) Who are you paired up with? Grayson: Rainbowbolt. I’m his wing flyer Manny: You’re lucky you get to be paired up with someone who you get along with (Whirlwind, Sunspot, and Evergreen address the crew, the camera zooming out to a long shot of the grounds as he does so. All cadets have now been assigned their roles as lead or wing flyer) Whirlwind: Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt.” (Cut to Twister and Soaron; he continues o.s.) We’ll divide you into three teams --- red… (Sunspot stands near them while glaring daggers at Whirlwind; cut to Grayson and Rainbowbolt) Whirlwind: (from o.s.) ...green… (Evergreen trudges up to the pair. Then cut to Luan and Manny) Whirlwind: (from o.s.) ...and blue. (Back to him, pacing) Whoever finds the most flags of the opposing team’s color, wins (Cheers from the group) Soaron: Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! (Whirlwind gets in their faces) Whirlwind: If you think this is gonna be fun, then you are sadly mistaken. This is for training purposes only. This is not recess! Sunspot: (from o.s.) Training purposes only? What a joke (The boss angrily storms up to his assistant) Whirlwind: Have you got cotton for brains? I’m the boss here, so I decide what we do for training! You and Evergreen are my assistants, so under no circumstances should you go against my commands! (to the green guy) That means you too, Evergreen! Sunspot: Dude, your way of training is just boring as fudge! Whirlwind: Well, if you have a problem with that, then I guess I’ll have to fire you! (Gasps from cadets and Evergreen) Sunspot: What? You...You can’t fire me! I’m your assistant! Your friend! You can’t do this to me! Whirlwind: What’d I tell you? I’m the boss, so do as I say and get your flank outta here! Sunspot: No! You can’t fire me! (The two began to argue. Dissolve to Chase and Skye walking up to Rocky and Zuma; for the two bystanders, the former has a book his mouth. He drops it) Chase: Rocky, Zuma. Can you guys come here for a second? Skye and I want to show you something (They glance at Chase before going up to him...only for both to sit beside each pup and turns their heads away) Rocky: I’m not looking at Zuma Zuma: I’m not looking at Rocky Chase: Guys, please. Listen, you guys are best friends. I don’t understand why one simple mistake would not make you guys talk to each other. But look. (opens book) Here I have photos of you guys doing things together (Rocky and Zuma took a peek at some of the photos in the book. One shows the pair standing next to each other, while Rocky holds a guitar from the original show's episode "Pups Save Luke Stars", and another shows a picture of them jumping together at the Easter egg hunt from the episode "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt") Chase: You guys did so much together. You were like best friends. No matter what happens, you stayed friends. You may have your differences, but you’re still friends. So one of you accidentally knocked down your tower of blocks. I don’t care whose fault it is, but you can’t keep this up. Just think of all the good times you guys had (Mixed breed and chocolate lab glance at each other for a moment. After seconds of dead silence, a small smile appears on each of their faces) Rocky: Zuma, I missed you! Zuma: I missed you too, dude! Skye: We’re glad you guys are now friends again. So are you guys gonna go back to building your tower of blocks? Zuma/Rocky: Yeah! (They run off to their pile of blocks to get started. Chase and Skye watched with joy) Chase: I’m glad they’re friends again Skye: Me too (Cut to the line of cadets, now looking out over the hoops and challenges laid out for them) Whirlwind: (from o.s.) Today we’ll be doing our famous Air Obstacle Course. The object of this exercise is to work on your precision flying under extreme circumstances. And don’t worry about winning. It’s not a race (Soaron, Luan, and Twister tips challenging winks to Manny, who seems a bit taken aback by their apparent plan to ignore Whirlwind’s words. Back to the trainer) Whirlwind: Now everyone, get on your marks! (Goggles are lowered, Sunspot blows a whistle, and he and Evergreen wave the cadets ahead as they ran to the end of the runway and takeoff. High overhead, one team after another soars through the hoops. Twister kicks a cloud backwards that knocks Grayson off course; Manny reacts with surprise, but Luan throws him a cocky grin and races ahead) Luan: Can’t you go any faster, newbie? Manny: Doesn’t matter. We can still fly completely in sync and blow Whirlwind’s mind with our moves. (They speed up) Luan: Ugh! Whatever. Come on! Speed up! Manny: I’m trying! Luan: (angry) Don’t give me that! (She suddenly flies into a tight circle until a large tornado takes form and begins to destroy all the clouds. It then starts to move across the sky, annihilating each white puff it encounters --- but inside, Luan’s dead-steady flight pattern wavers badly) Luan: Let’s see this move blow you away! (The tornado rams into Manny, throwing him off course. Rainbowbolt and Grayson gasped as they watch him fall) Rainbowbolt: Grayson, hurry! (Both dove down. Manny’s scream tears the air but turns into a yelp of surprise when he saw who swooped in to catch them) Grayson: Glad we caught ya (Back on the runway) Grayson: Are you okay? Manny: Uh-huh. (glaring up) But did you see what Luan did?! Rainbowbolt: Yeah. That was uncalled for (Here comes Whirlwind, Sunspot, and Evergreen) Evergreen: Poor Manny Sunspot: Exactly. What was she thinking? (Laughter from the terrible trio; cut to them as they descend) Twister: Wow! Luan really blew you away with that trick she did! Soaron: Yeah! I’ll never forget that! Luan: Maybe Whirlwind will praise me for that. Serves you right for trying to make us look like idiots, newbie! Manny: As if! You guys were just awful! Whirlwind: Actually, they’re doing pretty good. (An angry glare from Sunspot and Manny) Manny: Good? I could’ve been smashed to pieces! Whirlwind: Yeah, but you’re not right now, right? Can’t say the same for the clouds. She really wiped them out with that tornado. That is what I call skill. Manny, you, on the other hand, hardly did any cloudbusting Manny: Well, Luan just did all of that for me. Not gonna thank her for that! Whirlwind: I think you should right now Sunspot: Seriously? Twister, Soaron, and Luan did awful things to Manny, and you’re gonna congratulate them for that? What about that twister Luan unleashed? Manny could’ve gotten hurt! Whirlwind: Yeah? And? Sunspot: You’re a...You’re...You’re a terrible coach! (Gasps from everyone; now Whirlwind gets furious) Whirlwind: As you should know, I happened to take charge here ever since Captain Dragonfly retired! He made me boss of the Thunderbolts, so deal with it! Sunspot: I will not! (The manticore gets in between them) Manny: SHUT IT! What’s wrong with you two?! I thought you’re better than this! Where’s the Whirlwind we used to know and love? The one who is nerd-smart? Whirlwind: (surprised) Uh...I…Well… Manny: Sunspot. Whirlwind. There’s a big difference between coaching and being bossy. You guys may have your differences, but I want you to be friends again. It’s no fun if you guys are gonna argue over small things Whirlwind: Well...I guess I have been quite harsh before...and I’m sorry Sunspot: Yeah, and I’m sorry for trying to make you angry on purpose (Both get a surprise when Manny removes his goggles and he gives them to Whirlwind) Whirlwind: What? Manny, what are you doing? Manny: I don’t know about you, but I decided I don’t want to go any further Sunspot: What are you saying? Manny: I’m not ready to be a Thunderbolt (Now everyone stared in shock, the camera zooming out quickly to frame Manny flying off. Dissolve to and overhead view of the castle roof, and to the other animatronics) Felix: You did what?! Ulysses: Being a Thunderbolt was your dream! Manny: Not anymore Spike: We’re sorry, Manny Soaron: (from o.s.) Hey new --- uh, I mean, Manny! (Cut to him and Twister descending, with the Thunderbolt trio behind) Whirlwind: Manny, you didn’t give me a chance to respond! The Thunderbolts are looking for the best fliers in the world. But you were right, and I’m sorry for how I was treating everyone Sunspot: Yeah, and I’m sorry too Manny: Sunspot, you really didn’t do anything wrong. (to Twister and Soaron) And what about you guys? Whirlwind: It didn’t take long for Evergreen to stop their teasing to you. Twister and Soaron are really sorry for what they did. And they also agreed to stop their constant boasting. (glaring at both) Isn’t that right? Soaron/Twister: (sadly) Yes, sir] Manny: What happened to Luan? Sunspot: Oh, she got so angry she stormed away when she found out Twister and Soaron had turned against her. (laughing) Man, did she see that coming or what? Twister: Yeah! Serves her right for being so annoying (Manny and his two former enemies shared a laugh.) Soaron: So what happens now? Whirlwind: I say, go up there and give me twenty! Manny/Soaron/Twister: Yes, sir! Whirlwind: Guys, I swear, I’ll be a better coach from now on. You’ll see! (The three fliers took off, and follow them as they start in on those twenty laps) Whirlwind: I’d say, I’m proud of that manticore Sunspot: Those guys make a really good team Other animatronics/Evergreen: That’s right! (They all share a laugh as the screen fades to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Four